


Multifandom- Prolouge

by Sakura_the_red_panda



Series: Multifandom Love [2]
Category: multifandom
Genre: F/M, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_the_red_panda/pseuds/Sakura_the_red_panda
Summary: Ashalina’s prologue and random rambling
Series: Multifandom Love [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809112





	Multifandom- Prolouge

**Prologue.**

I had woken up with a bitch of a headache, only to find myself in a very old situation. Well I should say situations. Every time I woke up, I was with a new man. Over the course of a few months the days I stayed with him became longer, and if we broke up. He would disappear. I had never experienced anything like this before. The only constancy I had were my cousins, and my paternal uncle whom took me in as a child, when my mother and step father deemed me “too much to handle.” As I couldn’t control my demonic powers very well. At the time I didn’t even know I was part demon, ok, that is a bit of a lie. I am 100% human, I just retain demonic powers due to my twin taking on our physical traits and demonic blood.

I guess my guardians back home were trying to find my soul mate for me, as I had a very long list of exes if you count all the lives I have lived. You see, I’m a time traveller, though I don’t always get to choose which age I become or where I go. Sometimes that is chosen by an outside force, like my guardians. I’m just glad they keep me with my family. Other than them, my paternal uncle and his kids Shun, Yuki and Kei are the only ones who are about me.

Thanks to my paternal grandmother, I have a good start to life. We own a hotel with lots of land around it that we have listed as protected land due to “endangered” animals living there, actually it borders a temple which is a safe haven for demons, so thanks to us buying the land the owner didn’t have, the demons have the ability to roam with no contact with humans. Occasionally we will get a demon come to close to the resort but they don’t fear us as they know we are their kind. The only difference between them and us, is we wear concealment spells to appear human. For me it dulls my hearing, sight, smell, and speed. Otherwise I am a normal human who can read minds and create illusions, I have never really had to use my powers so they aren’t a problem for me.

I guess I should get into the part where I start seeing the guys huh? Well this was more to get to know me as a person anyway. More of my secrets will come to light as I get involved with some of the guys. Well some I kinda have no choice either.

But this is where my first story begins. All I will say is I’ll be adopted and have an older brother and a younger sister. Know what fandom I’m in?

Anyway I’ll see you all very soon!

Ashalina Maria Onigetoe ☆〜（ゝ。∂）


End file.
